Electronic mail (“email”) is an electronic message typed by a computer system user or generated by a computer or automated process and then transmitted over a computer network to another user. Receipt of these messages has been complicated over the past few years by the overwhelming number of unsolicited messages, commonly referred to as SPAM, sent to computer users. A method is needed to help senders of legitimate and solicited email get their message through to the intended recipient and have the messages be more likely to be opened, read, and acted upon.
Email users currently employ a number of methods to help them deal with the presence of unsolicited email messages. Many use additional software programs known as SPAM filters to mark and segregate messages from unknown senders or messages that contain certain key words and have other characteristics that identify a message as SPAM. Some email recipients look at the subject line of each message received and the sender and manually delete those that are not of interest. No matter what method is used for dealing with unsolicited email, the recipient is likely to deal with all unsolicited email at the same time.
The recipient is much more likely to open an email if it arrives after all unsolicited emails and other emails were dispatched. Said another way, it is more likely that a recipient of an email will open it if it arrives into their email in-box after they have dealt with all SPAM that was sent since the last time they read their email.